Privateering
Privateering is Runescape's latest feature skill released on 4 July 2011 (Update). It features a new law enforcement system in Runescape, the Royal Gendarmerie, which have been set up under the rule of Asgarnia, Misthalin and Kandarin. Privateers can take part in all sorts of activities, most of which earn them Morale credits, which can be traded at the Gendarmerie General Command for all sorts of new items, which include the most powerful sword to date, the Gold Encrusted Tri-Hander. At level 50, the Admiralty and the Air Base take over as key points of the skill, as the Navy and Air Force are introduced along with the standard Gendarmerie. Privateering is a costly skill with little benefit at beginner levels, but it is both highly beneficial and profitable at advanced levels. As of 5 August 2011, 3,499 players have 99 Privateering. The current minimum (at approximately rank 499,957) is level 30. Getting Started A Privateer, by definition, is a ship, or in this case an armed person who carries out the rulings of the crown, mainly during wartime. The Gendarmerie Before you get started, you will need to go to the Gendarmerie General Command, which is located to the south of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. The Criminologist there will sell you items in exchange for Morale Credits (MC) and will sell you a pairs of Handcuffs for 25gp each, which you will need for Assignment Tracking of basic arresting, both of which are available at level 1. The Gendarmerie has a new Agility training course known as the Assault course in its grounds. Tickets for it can be brought from the Criminologist for 5 Morale Credits. Level 50 Agility and 45 Privateering are required to access. The Gendarmerie has large numbers of wanted posters on its south and west wall. These wanted posters need to be "read" (by left-clicking) to start assignment tracking. Clicking the accept button will allow you to hunt the assignment on the poster. The wanted posters at the south wall, with the main entrance are beginner and medium posters, while the ones on the west are hard and elite ones. Level 1: Assignment tracking is the process of the player hunting down, arresting or killing a wanted criminal. An assignment, which is the wanted criminal, can be hunted down by reading and accepting their wanted poster on the Gendarmerie wall. Their wanted poster will look like this: #Crime #Last seen area. WILL be in this area #Picture of suspect #Type wanted. Note: If the poster says alive only, you MUST not kill the assignment. You will NOT earn the reward or Morale points. Similarly, if the posters asks for the criminal dead, then do not arrest him/her. Mostly, the criteria will be "dead or alive," but ALWAYS CHECK. #Name #Combat level #Reward offered. You should choose your assignment carefully. You cannot cancel an accepted assignment. If you are a low level or skiller, you may want to look for the lower level alternatives. If you are after money, the higher level alternatives are an option. Always check how the wanted poster wants the criminal. Do not kill the assignment if the posters asks for him/her alive. There are four different types of assignment. Although they all appear regardless of the privateers level, assignments requiring a higher Privateering level cannot be accepted. At very high levels, the assignments available will be very strong and profitable. No matter if you kill or arrest them (arresting will require a pair of handcuffs,) you will always receive drops. These drops can also be exchanged for money, and are therefore very profitable at high levels. *Of assignment. These values are just a general guide. General arrest With handcuffs, players can go and arrest all sorts of law breakers. These involve thieves, highwaymen and muggers at low levels, chaos druids, chaos dwarves, Necromancers and Zamorak Wizards at medium levels, and Black Knights and Khazard troopers at higher levels. Note: The pair of handcuffs will be lost when an NPC is arrested. Thus, it is recommended that you have an inventory full of handcuffs for fast arresting. Category:Skills